Revealing Love
by Pagan Alchemy
Summary: Ron loves Hermione. A Potions class from hell... Malfoy's secret.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Characters are property of J.K. Rowling!!!!! Don't Sue!  
  
She sat in the girl's dorm of Gryffindor Tower. Her curly brown hair and bright eyes were fixed on a picture of her friends she's had since her first year at Hogwarts. Hermione admired the happiness on her two friend's faces. It was a muggle picture so it didn't move and she could watch it all day. But as she slipped away just staring at the picture- Someone had entered the dorm. Not someone, but a bunch of giggling girls. Hermione looked up at them wondering why they always giggled.  
  
"Hey Hermione, you just missed it!" Parvati smiled at Hermione and noticed how confused she looked. "The Gryffindor party. Remember? Because we won the Quidditch cup this year."  
  
16 year old Hermione Granger shook her head at Parvati, remembering the party.  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I was studying for the potions quiz tomorrow." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Always the study girl. Well you missed a fun time. We taught some of the boys to play truth or dare and spin the bottle. Maybe next time you can join. Ron and Harry were really sad you didn't come. After all, it was to celebrate our Quidditch win and they're on the Quidditch team." Parvati gave Hermione a sour look.  
  
"Well, I'll apologize to them tomorrow. They'll understand. After all, they are my best friends." Hermione ignored Parvati and looked to Lavender and Ginny. "Who played Spin the bottle?"  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Pretty much everyone. It was really fun, maybe I can gather them up later for another game sometime. Truth or Dare too. Really fun games." Ginny winked at Hermione as she looked puzzled at Ginny. After that the girls went to bed.  
  
That morning Hermione got her stuff ready for her classes early and went to the Great Hall by 7:30 am. Knowing no one would be there, she sat down to go over all her homework.  
  
As she was reading over her Arithmancy essay, people started to pile in. Ginny sat on one side of Hermione, and Harry on the other. Ron sat beside Harry.  
  
"Where were you yesterday, Mione? We missed you." Harry looked sadly at Hermione as she smiled at him.  
  
"I was studying for our potions quiz, Mr. Potter. So, who did you snog yesterday?" Hermione grinned at Harry as he blushed.  
  
"Uhm... Well mostly Lavender... For some reason whenever she spun the bottle, it landed on me.. I think it was jinxed... and I also kissed Ginny a few times." Harry smiled as Ron scolded from Harry's side.  
  
"And who did Ronald kiss? Anyone interesting?" Hermione eyed Ron who turned beat red and looked into Hermiones eyes.  
  
"I...I... kissed... Parvati... once... only once... then I didn't want to play anymore... it was... uhmm.. boring.." Ron tried to keep his cool but he for some reason felt bad about kissing Parvati. Hermione shook her head at Ron and smiled.  
  
"If I had to kiss Parvati, I'd leave too." Hermione stood up and gave Ron a small hug which made Harry feel left out but did think that Lavender and Ginny aren't as bad as Parvati.  
  
In Potions class... Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in their normal seats in the back. Of course to their dismay, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy sat a table in front of them. Neville sat next to Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled at him thinking after 5 years of crushing on her, he still can't take a hint. Professor Snape came in and looked at his class.  
  
"Today we will be making a Truth potion...with a partner which I assign to you. After you have made the truth potion, your homework is to take some with your partner and each ask each other questions. A roll of parchment will be collected on the success of the truth potion.' Snape sneered and went down the list of partners. Harry with Goyle, Ron with Draco, Neville with Crabbe, and Hermione with Pansy. All eight of them moved next to their partners and began to make the potion. Ron and Draco kept glaring at each other and tossing in ingredients with quick throws they didn't really know if they were making it right.  
  
Harry and Goyle just kept to themselves and made the potion quickly and poured it into two veils.  
  
Neville didn't even touch his potion and let Crabbe to all the work. Which made Crabbe very happy. They too poured theirs into two veils.  
  
Hermione and Pansy was a different story. They were practically arguing the whole time. Even though Pansy knew Hermione was right about the potion, she wouldn't give into a mudblood. Especially not in front of Draco. Hermione made her own potion and showed Pansy. Pansy's potion was way off color but she wouldn't admit it but they used Hermione's potion and poured it into veils.  
  
Soon after Potions, The eight students all decided to go to an empty classroom to do the assignment. They each went to a private area in the room and took out the veils  
  
Harry & Goyle: Harry took his veil and drank his first and waited for Goyle to ask the questions.  
  
"Uh....uhh..." Was all Goyle had said for 5 whole minutes. Harry was getting irritated and just said truthful things.  
  
"My worst fear is a dementor, I'm not afraid to say Voldemort's name, I think Ginny is sweet, and I hate Private Drive." Harry Sighed and looked to Goyle who looked stupidly at him but drank his truth potion. Harry soon was asking questions like "Is your father a deatheater?" and "Are you really this thick?" Harry was happy with his conclusion and wrote his potion essay on the truth potion.  
  
Neville & Crabbe: Neville was shaky as he looked at Crabbe who motioned him to drink the veil. Neville drank it, afraid of what may happen if he didn't. Crabbe stared at Neville afterward. Neville stood there, waiting. He waited for Crabbe to say anything and when he didn't Neville sighed and then felt the potion wear off. Crabbe never touched his veil and Neville just made his essay up.  
  
Hermione and Pansy: Pansy handed Hermione her veil and held hers in her hand.  
  
"Who do want to go first, Parkinson?" Hermione glared at Pansy and she glared back.  
  
"Mudbloods first.." Pansy seemed to have a quiver in her voice but she watched as Hermione drank her potion. After she finished she motioned Pansy to begin.  
  
"Ok... uhmm... What to ask a mudblood..." Pansy thought for a moment. Then looked to Hermione. "What is with your hair?" Was all she could come up with. Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's bushy... it's the way it is... family trait... nothing to do about it..."  
  
"Ok...Why must you be so smart?" Pansy felt stupid but she remembered it was only her and Granger.  
  
"Because I like to know all I can know. I like to do my best and do wonderful. I like the feeling of being good at something or knowing something. I like people to know that the person they look to for answers can be found in a friend. I don't mean to be miss-know-it-all, but I love knowing it all..." Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Wow... ok... uhmm... question three..." She smirked. "What do you truly think of Draco Malfoy?" She longed to know the truth. Hermione twitched a bit...she couldn't lie...  
  
"I think he is a twitchy little blonde ferret... who may look quite hot but is nothing more than an ignorant little boy who is spoiled and loves to make people feel bad." To Hermione's surprise, Pansy didn't seem to surprised. She just smiled and went on. After the last two questions, Pansy drank her potion and Hermione began asking the questions. Hermione soon learned that Pansy and Draco had a secret 'anti-Voldemort club.' She also learned that Pansy fancied Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione satisfied, wrote her paper and helped Pansy.  
  
Draco and Ronald: Draco and Ron were glaring at each other squeezing their potion veils. Neither one would drink it. They didn't know what they had to hide but they didn't want the other to know. After about 30 minutes of this, Draco finally took his veil and drank it, which made Ron very happy.  
  
Draco glared at Ron as he began.  
  
"Are you a deatheater?" Was Ron's first question. Draco simply answered, "No..." to Ron's dismay.  
  
"Do you want to kill Harry, Hermione, or myself?" Ron asked him quickly after, Draco again answered, "No.." but with a weird tone in his voice.  
  
"Does your family support Voldemort?" Ron glared at Draco. Draco choked at this and quickly said, "Yes... my father..." Draco looked not angry, not annoyed, not even remotely deathly, But he looked... relieved.  
  
Ron decided now to go easy on him.  
  
"Who do think is the sexiest being in this school?" Ron watched Draco's eyes wander as he was lost in thought. He soon said, "Chestnut hair, chocolate eyes, tan skin, brilliant smile, why who else than the damn Mudblood." Draco smiled as Ron looked murderous.  
  
"Last question..." Ron was so mad he couldn't think of another question so he thought of a muggle question Hermione had asked him long ago to confuse him. "Do you know... the muffin man?" Ron felt stupid but to see Draco's expression was priceless. He looked puzzled and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uhmm... No don't think I do..." And with that the potion slowly wore off and Ron reluctantly drank his.  
  
Draco smiled and began.  
  
"Do you know why your family is so poor?" Draco smirked as Ron looked to him. "The ministry is a bitch..." Was Ron's reply.  
  
"Where do you and Potty go everynight?" Draco was now just trying to piss Ron off.  
  
"We don't go anywhere, He is either in the dorm or asking Hermione for help, I'm usually playing Wizards Chess, eating, or talking to Hermione." Ron said coolly.  
  
"Hmm.. What do you think of dear old Granger?" Draco now wanted to know if Ron had any feelings for his beauty. But he deep down believed was to worry about.  
  
"I think Mione is the most gorgeous thing on this planet, Her soft hair, her sweet smile, luscious skin, loving voice, I couldn't live without her..." Ron went into a tiny dream land as Draco fumed at him. Weasley was not in love with his girl! He wouldn't have it!  
  
"I have no more questions to ask you... Argh!" Draco was angry now... He couldn't believe all these years he was afraid Potter was too close.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"Just to let you know... when you love something, you have to let it go... She is dating Viktor Krum.... I've dealt with this for 2 years... It's hard but you'll get over it." Ron looked at Draco who was now cursing madly and he stormed out of the room. Everyone else looked to the door Draco ran out of. Ron locked eyes with Hermione and shrugged.  
  
In The Common Room: Ron sat on a chair in the common room, reading a book on Wizard Chess. Harry sat on a chair opposite of him. He was admiring his broom. Hermione entered the common room and looked at them happily. Ron blushed and smiled to her and Harry smiled to Hermione and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, where were you Miss Prefect?" Harry smiled to her.  
  
"I was helping a friend. You know me..." She beamed at him happily. Ron watched thinking, 'she's not prefect...she's perfect...' Unfortunately, he said that out loud.  
  
He looked at them and noticed they didn't even look at him. He became insanely jealous watching them stand there smiling. Hermione then looked to Ron and waved to him.  
  
"Ronald... are you going to gawk at us all day or join us... all night I should say... Ronald... Ronald Bilius Weasley!!" Hermione's voice finally got Ron's attention and he looked to her.  
  
"Hmm... sorry I was busy..." Ron looked to Harry who was making kissie faces to him... Yes. Harry knew Ron loved Hermione... and now, so did Draco...  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"I think I need to use truth potion on you, Ron, I'd love to know what goes on in that head of yours." Hermione messed with his hair a bit and all Ron could do was stand there and look like an idiot. Harry was mouthing things for him to say to her but Ron was thinking Harry was way out of line.  
  
Hermione stared at them then took a seat as Ginny walked in.  
  
"Hey you guys... Neville wants to play truth or dare.. want to?" Ginny smiled to Harry who immediately walked over. Ron followed glaring at the two of them. Hermione looked to them and then thought why not... a little fun for now was ok.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors sat in a circle and looked at each other as Parvati spoke.  
  
"Well... I was thinking we'd try 7 minutes in heaven. I hear that's a fun game only instead of in a closet, we'll have to do it in the girls dorm." Parvati smiled.  
  
Hermione's face went pale. What if she had to spend 7 minutes with Neville... She wished she had studying to do. So she thought of a good thing... 7 minutes with Harry or Ron would be ok... They don't even know what 7 minutes in heaven is.. Well Harry might... Hermione looked around.  
  
"Well.. I think we should choose partners ourselves or we can use the bottle to do it or we can dare two people" Lavender smiled around as the people who knew what this was mostly shouted "Dare, Dare" But people like Ron shouted, "Choose own partners."  
  
Ron looked to Hermione but then looked away. She was just sitting there. She looked awfully beautiful, but she also looked nervous. For being a muggle born, did she not know what this game was? Ron thought for a while before they all came to the conclusion of daring.  
  
"Ok, since it was my idea, I'll go first. I dare..." Parvati looked around at everyone. All the Gryffindors looked anxious. "I dare... Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan to go spend 7 minutes in heaven." Parvati smiled at an angry Ginny and an angry Harry.  
  
They spent 7 minutes but it was not heaven, They mostly talked then went back down to the group.  
  
"Ok, which one of you want to dare next." Parvati looked at Seamus who was eying Harry on which he wanted to send in. Ginny on the other hand eyed around at people.  
  
"I'll go... I know exactly who..!" Seamus winked at Harry who smiled and winked at Ginny.  
  
Seamus knew better than to send Harry and Ginny into heaven with Ron around so Seamus...  
  
"I dare Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to spend 7 minutes in heaven." Seamus watched Ron's puzzled face but he followed Hermione upstairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
Hermione sat on her bed watching Ron carefully. All he did was pace and look at her.  
  
"Ok.. I have no idea what 7 minutes in heaven is... so what are we s'pose to be doing?" Ron finally asked and Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well... we're s'pose to spend 7 minutes in heaven.. or in our case, 7 minutes in a girls dorm." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ok so we just sit here for 7 minutes... that's stupid.." Ron glared around. "Stupid muggle game" Ron was interrupted by Hermione's sweet laughter. He turned to her.  
  
"Ron... it is seven minutes in heaven... Heaven is s'pose to be the best place... and well it's kind of a metaphor for you spend 7 minutes with one other person." She smiled at him.  
  
Ron looked at her. This was a MAKE OUT game. He blushed and looked at her. He couldn't just start kissing her. But time was running out.  
  
"Well... Mione... since we're here... I learned something interesting today... after potions." Ron tried to think of way to let her know.  
  
"Oh really... something you wish to share with me?"  
  
"Actually, it might scare you..."  
  
"You can tell me... I'm your best friend."  
  
"Ok.. Malfoy likes you..." Ron sighed and looked at her. He could tell that isn't what she wanted to hear. She looked at him.  
  
"Oh..." She crossed her arms and layed on her bed.  
  
"But then... Mione... He learned something too... and the truth Mione... is..." He tries to think of something cheesy to say to make it more funny but couldn't think of anything so he said this:  
  
"Hermione, I'm lost in confusion and I don't know what to do, because to tell you the truth, I'm madly in love with you." Ron looked at Mione as she stood up quickly.  
  
She walked over to him and in that one moment, they kissed. He pulled her close and held her.  
  
About 3 minutes later, Parvati came up to the dorm.  
  
"Uhmm... time has been up for 10 minutes you two... hello.. people are waiting..." Parvati glared at them.  
  
"Parvati... this is a crude game to stick to people together and have them do something they may not want to. But right now, Ron and I are sharing a truly beautiful moment and we would love to be alone." Hermione smiled at the bewildered Patil.  
  
Parvati walked over and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione did nothing. Just stared. Nothing could ruin her now. Nothing.  
  
Ron on the other hand, looked murderous at Parvati.  
  
"You are just jealous because Mione is a better kisser than you. And I actually want to kiss her." Ron rubbed his hand on Mione's cheek and kissed it softly. Mione smiled and began to kiss him.  
  
Parvati glared at them and stormed off back down to the common room. Hermione and Ron became entangled in each other's arms and lips. Ron felt so relieved now that Hermione knew how he felt and that she liked him just as much. Or so, Ron thought.  
  
A few minutes later, they broke apart, smiling at one another. Ron never wanted to let her go.  
  
"The girls are eventually going to want to go to bed, Ron..." Hermione smiled up at him. "We can continue tomorrow...if you want to..."  
  
Ron smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Anything to be near you... anything." With that said, Ron went down the stairs to the common room. He looked at Harry who was once again making kissie faces when he saw Ron come down.  
  
Ron walked over to him and glared. He wasn't really angry, but he didn't like Harry making fun of him.  
  
"Not funny, Harry." Ron looked at his friend and sat down sighing.  
  
"Have fun? I noticed that the game stopped after you two." Harry smiled. He was glad Ron finally got it out of his system. But he didn't feel too good because now Ron won't be able to growl at him and Ginny, and Harry didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings but he was glad Ron watched them closely.  
  
Ron just sighed and looked at the ceiling. After about 5 minutes he finally said "I'm going to bed".  
  
The end... hope you enjoyed it.. I might make a sequel though bye all! Please Review! 


	2. next day

Ok so this will be my second chapter...  
Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter, JKR does!!!!!!  
  
The red headed boy woke up the next morning feeling better than ever. He was happy and couldn't wait to see what the day would bring. He walked into the bathroom and changed into his robes. He got ready quickly and ran down to the common room to find the most beautiful creature sitting on the couch with a book on her lap.  
  
The beauty read her book as he stared. He stared at her in awe and watched every move she did. A shift, a twitch, a stretch, it was all perfect. He watched her until she finally looked up at him.  
  
She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They just stared for a while. The beauty began to laugh as she stared, but all he could do was just smile and watch her as she sat there, laughing, looking at him. She finally spoke.  
  
"Is staring your number one perfection, Ron?" She smiled at him as he slowly walked over to her.  
  
She set down her book on the table and kissed his cheek lightly when he sat down.  
  
"I can't help it, your beautiful being... it's just so mesmerizing... I get caught in a trance when I look at you... like I'm just stuck... with you... your face... your charm... I talk too much.." Ron smiled at her and kissed her lightly.  
  
She smiled and enjoyed the small, yummy kiss. After they broke apart, Harry appeared on the staircase from the boy's dorm. He smiled and walked over to them. He didn't want to interrupt their little session but he wanted to hang with his still two best friends. He sat on one side of Ron and gave a slight smile. Ron tried to smile but he wasn't happy Harry came down.  
  
"Hello Harry. Ready for a great day of ... Nothing!" Hermione smiled and reached over Ron giving Harry a slight hug.  
  
Ron moved a bit making it easier for her but got a good glimpse of her butt. He didn't mean to look but it just happened. He looked away quickly and watched Hermione move back to her usual position.  
  
"Ah yes, the weekend. Is it a Hogsmeade weekend? Or just a weekend?" Harry looked from Ron to Hermione questionably.  
  
Ron just shrugged like he always did and looked to Hermione who shook her head at both of them.  
  
"Honestly, you can't even keep tabs on weekends. It is like ..." She stopped herself. She didn't want to piss them off by saying something offensive.  
  
Harry smiled thinking of all the possible things that might have came out of her mouth. Ron just stared at her glad she stopped when she did. He didn't want to lose his temper on their first day of dating.   
  
Hermione just looked at them waiting for either one to talk. She bit her lip scared that they would get mad but neither looked mad or upset.   
  
"So I take it, it is a Hogsmeade weekend then." Harry looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Ron sighed, thinking of a nice date with Hermione in Hogsmeade. But he would never want to ditch Harry and he knew Harry wouldn't want to spend the weekend with anyone else. Ron didn't realize how complicated life was going to be by dating Hermione, but Harry did at least try to get Ron to tell her so he knew the consequences. This made Ron's mind bubble. He didn't know what to think, say, or do. He felt really stupid sitting there looking at them.   
  
"Ron... RON! Hello! Are you there?" Hermione was looking at Ron with concern when he finally snapped out of his trance and looked at her stupidly.  
  
"Sorry.. I was just thinking? What did I miss this time?" Ron held back his snappy voice and waited for the answer.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Harry and she were of course talking about Hogsmeade. She couldn't believe though, the jealousy she heard in Ron's voice. She smiled thinking of Ron getting jealous because he spaced out.  
  
"We were just discussing what we were going to do in Hogsmeade today. Unless we decide not to go. Then every thing we just said was a waste of 12 minutes, 15 seconds." She smiled as Harry and Ron gave her a confused look when she said the time they spent on the conversation.  
  
"Uhmm... Well we can go to the shops and shop. Then we can go to three broomsticks and get drinks. Then we shop more. It is pretty much the same routine at Hogsmeade. Not much to do there but Shop, eat and drink. Nothing really to talk about, unless you know something I don't... which is stupid for me to say..." Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione and hugged her close to him.   
  
Harry watched this moment not knowing to think of it as a beautiful moment for his friends or to feel sick by it since they are his best friends.  
  
Ron soon heard some voices coming from upstairs and a pile of kids from the boy's and girl's dorm came rushing down, to Ron's dismay. He saw the giggly Parvati an Lavender walk down the stairs and meeting up with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione closer and kissed her on the head. She gave a slight moan and rested her head on his chest and they stayed in that position while the other students found places to sit and chat.   
  
Harry just sat next to Ron looking around trying not to feel too jealous of them. He did feel left out though. He didn't want them to know of course, but he wished he had someone to be with so he wasn't the third wheel. Something deep in him wished he even had Dudley to be with rather than sitting there. But that was REALLY deep down.  
  
Hermione felt a little embarrassed in this position with every Gryffindor in the school in the common room with them. She tried to close her eyes and imagine just her and Ron, no one else. This didn't really help her because something about being totally alone with him scared her too. She felt bad to feel scared about being alone with her best friend, her boyfriend. As she thought about this, she wished one of her friends would say something. But no one seemed to be talking.  
  
Ron, holding Hermione close, looked around the common room and at all the other kids. He felt like he had to protect Hermione from all others. He felt like no one deserved to look at her or hear her sweet voice. But soon he realized he was becoming overly protective and obsessive and slowly let her go.  
  
Hermione looked to Ron and smiled. She felt the nice cold air rush over her from the heat she was getting from Ron. She moved into a comfortable position and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. She really wanted someone to talk. It was too quiet and nothing was happening. She felt in not normal.  
  
Harry looked around and then to his friends. He also felt their needed to be talking but he didn't know what to say. He felt left out and that if he talked it would be as if he was just there, talking. He didn't know if they could still be best friends now that two were dating. He wasn't sure if he'd feel this way if it was he who was dating Hermione, but he felt strangely. Finally, someone spoke.  
  
"Guys... We got silent all the sudden. Do we not talk when people enter the room? Are we in some secret club that things we talk about and do are not for others to hear?" Ron looked at both of them questionably. "I mean I know I don't pay much attention to our conversations but seriously.. Do I miss out that much?"  
  
Hermione laughed a bit and Harry smiled.  
  
"Ron, were like the Scooby's in 'Buffy.' We're in a secret club that saves the world. Everything we do is secret... to the muggle eye." Harry smiled at Ron's confused face. 'Muggle show. Great action... sexy woman..." Harry's sentence trailed off.  
  
Hermione shook her head at Harry.  
  
"It is a good show, Ronnie. Maybe you could come to my house some time and you could see how much we're related to them." She smiled at Ron too and thought for a moment. "Harry's Buffy, I'm Willow, and Ron is Xander. The three main Scooby's only Harry is a boy, not a girl."  
  
"Ok, so I'm Xander. Who is Xander? What is Xander? Why Xander? Never mind, don't answer any of them. I'd love to go to Mione's house and find out myself." Ron gave a grin and put his hands behind his head. "So, about Hogsmeade..." 


	3. Talking

Sorry took so long I moved but here's chapter 3...

Disclaimer: I do not own HARRY POTTER!!!

Ron looked at his friends.

"Hogsmeade, today... at any time??" He was getting annoyed. He wanted to go. But he didn't want them to feel like he was forcing them to.

Hermione just looked at him, then to Harry. She wasn't really in the mood to walk around but knew Ron and Harry loved going to Hogsmeade. She smiled to her friends waiting for them to either say something or for them to get up and start walking.

Harry smiled thinking of Hogsmeade.

"Want to go now?" Harry looked at Ron getting ready to go get some galleons and sickles for the trip when Ron nodded.

Harry went to the Boy's dorm to get money while Ron and Hermione waited.

Hermione looked to Ron while Harry was gone. She watched his cute freckled face look around the room. She loved the way he looked when he was confused, angry, or any expression he made. He made her laugh all the time and she just loved every little thing he did. But she didn't know if she was ready to love him.

Ron was waiting for Harry to come back. He really didn't know what to say or do. He just wanted to get to Hogsmeade. He had a few sickles on him and he wanted to spend them wisely so going to Hogsmeade might be a bad idea for him but he wanted to go.

Harry came running down with a few galleons and sickles in his pockets. He stood next to Hermione and Ron waiting for them to get up.

"Harry... Are you looking for something that you must have today or are you just anxious to go?" Hermione looked at Harry, smiling.

"Well... I would like ...uhmm... to go... now..." Harry sort of blushed.

Hermione smiled and stood up. Ron followed suit and the three of them walked down to Hogsmeade.

So sorry have no more time to type today... I'll do more later, love me!


	4. Hogsmeade

Okay so... sorry so late. I had a lot to do and with school and stuff... well here's chapter ....4

The trio walked down to Hogsmeade with their usual spunk. They chatted about what stores to visit and how to spend their day.

Ron occasionally looked toward Hermione, blushing. He still didn't feel like he was in a true relationship. He tried to think positively but couldn't help thinking she wasn't a relationship girl. He remembered how sad she was after her two months of dating Viktor Krum.

Hermione on the other hand didn't feel the doubt in this relationship. She felt scared for what might happen in the future but brushed it off. She tried not to think negatively about this and kept herself happy just knowing he was with her.

Harry walked in between them thinking of the day and how it may be awkward now, soon it will get better. He smiled thinking of what he had planned for today. He, of course knew, no day was perfect. Not even in the Wizarding World.

"Where to first, guys?" Ron asked as they approached the Hogsmeade sign. He looked around as if it was his first time there.

"First off... Zonkos, I guess. Then off to Honeydukes." Harry smiled pointing to Zonkos.

The two boys ran toward the shop as Hermione stayed back enjoying the snow and cold breeze. Winter was her favorite time of the year. She enjoyed walking in rain or snow, or even just listening to it. She wandered off and ended up outside of Hogsmeade. She finally realized she wasn't in any part of where she was suppose to be and began to worry. She knew that Ron and Harry would worry about her and that she could get in terrible trouble. Just as she tried to think of a way to get back to Hogsmeade, someone grabbed the back of her shoulder pulling her back.

Okay I promise to write more........ SOON...... Love me okay??? I might be slow because of school so yea... ;;


	5. A little chat

Chapter 5... I dun own nethin Harry Potter.

As she was pulled back, she landed on something hard. She tried to let out a scream but she couldn't do it. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she finally got the strength to fight back and stand on her own.

She looked to the person responsible and noticed it was the Ferret. None other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell? Trying to scare me like that in the middle of nowhere!" Hermione bursted out angrily.

"Well, this is THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. What else am I suppose to do?" Draco smirked, but it was more of a smiley smirk than an evil smirk.

"I see... well what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But then again, I'm sure you have a lovely explanation. But to answer your question ... I'm not much of a Hogsmeade person so I wander a lot." Draco let out a sigh and looked at Hermione.

Hermione noticed that not once did Malfoy use the expression 'mudblood' in his entire speech. He seemed almost human with those words he spoke.

"I got lost to tell you the truth." Hermione glared at him. "I was just on my way to getting back when you had to scare me. So that's my story." Hermione then turned and started walking the opposite way of where Draco was.

She got about 5 feet away before she heard him call back to her.

"I can show you the way back... but that'd be too noble. So go get lost. See if I care." Draco gave a loud 'fake' laugh and walked away into the trees.

Now Hermione knew she was lost to begin with. But after that statement, she must be doing something right because he's never ½ this nice before now. She just decided to keep walking and she'd eventually find her way. But as she walked, she wondered more and more about Draco's mysterious attitude.


End file.
